Packaging of semiconductor devices in die form has lead to the implementation of various techniques to effect electrical connections to the semiconductor devices as well as to effect paths to dissipate heat. Often, the semiconductor devices are mounted over a printed circuit board (PCB).
Efficient heat transfer from the die through the PCB is required to remove the heat generated by the die, which can often include power semiconductor devices that generate significant heat during operation. This heat, coupled with the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches between the die and PCB, can result in significant mechanical stress in the combined structure.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that provides an improved thermal dissipation, while overcoming issues of CTE mismatch problematic in known structures.